


Bad Day

by charmed_seconds



Series: Song-Fic Series [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to see him have a good day for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Bad Day" by Fuel

The slam of the front door was all he needed. He set down the chalice of wine he had waiting and ran a hand over his face; reigning in the anger and the frustration that was threatening to break through the wary hold he had upon them. Gaius said that it would take time; but Arthur has never been a patient man. Neither has Merlin, which was why it was so tough.   
He could see that his lover wanted to heal. To move on, but some unseen force was keeping him rooted in the past. Turning around, he saw him slumped in a seat at the table, his hand lethargically rubbing his eyes. He slowly made his way towards Merlin and knelt in front of him, his hands resting gently on the Warlock’s knees.

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine” Merlin whispered. 

Arthur smiled sadly and pulled Merlin out of the chair and into his arms. He could feel the tears soak through his tunic. He ignored them and rocked back and forth as he tried to sooth him. Once he felt the tears subside and his lover’s body relax, he picked Merlin up and tucked him into bed. The Warlock smiled softly at him before turning on his side and succubing to sleep. A few minutes later, Arthur joined him.   
The next morning, the bed was vacant of the lithe man. It was nothing new to the King and neither was the note on the table :

_I’m sorry I had a bad day again._


End file.
